


No fun to hang around (Ничуть не весело бродить по одним и тем же улицам)

by stanpool



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged Up, Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Майк уезжает на пару дней в Канаду, слушает гранж, бродит по Монреалю, мерзнет и… натыкается на Стива в магазине виниловых пластинок. А НЛО не существует.





	No fun to hang around (Ничуть не весело бродить по одним и тем же улицам)

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: пост-2 сезон (Майку 25, Стиву около 30), пост Майк/Уилл, парочка знакомых незнакомцев

 

_Flipper — Fucked Up Once Again  
Nirvana — Come as You Are  
Nirvana — Smells Like Teen Spirit  
The Stooges — No Fun  
Nirvana — You Know You're Right_

 

_Монреаль, апрель 1996_  
  
  


**[1]**

  
Майк не знает, что ищет, пока не оказывается в Дорвале. И это странно, потому что Монреаль — не Штаты, а Майк — не большой поклонник путешествий.  
  
Вот в чем штука: можно сколько угодно мечтать о том, как выберешься в большой город, поступить в Калтех*, даже переехать в Кремниевую долину и работать в НАСА, но глубоко в душе остаться Майком из Хокинса, Индиана. Стремящимся избегать перемен с неменьшим упорством, чем их же себе и создавать.  
  
Монреаль — не Эл-Эй и не Город**, но у жизни здесь есть столь необходимый чуть солоноватый вкус. Монреаль переживает не лучшие дни — как вся Америка и Канада, как и Майк, — и речь вокруг, и многие надписи, вывески и таблоиды — на французском. Майк не понимает ни слова.  
  
И хотя это должно злить: Майк ненавидит не понимать, во-первых, и иметь дело с ненавистью, во-вторых, новое место и чужой язык несут призрачное облегчение и спокойствие.  
  
У Майка — ни одного родственника во Франции, он никогда там не был и не собирался быть, но бледная кожа, веснушки и кудрявые темные волосы еще со времен колледжа ставят незнакомцев в тупик, превращая его в долговязую мишень для бесконечных расспросов. Майк не смирился, но к двадцати пяти годам, кажется, уже привык.  
  
Монреальцы — шутка ли — без заминки обращаются к нему на французском, и Майк, внутренне зверея, лишь хмурится в ответ.   
  
Он гундосит администратору мотеля:  
  
— Je ne parle pas français***.   
  
И — возможно, грубее, чем следовало — добавляет:  
  
— Только английский, сильвупле.  
  
А когда наконец регистрируется и забирает ключ от номера 113, то закатывает глаза и решает исследовать город самостоятельно, без чьей-либо помощи — с картой в кармане и рюкзаком на плече.  
  
Голос Кобейна и Игги Попа — саундтрек его блужданий по совершенно нечитаемым названиям районов и улиц Монреаля: мимо ухоженного кладбища, парков со спящими на лавках бомжами, пустующими магазинами и кафе. К тому моменту, когда он проходит Старый порт Монреаля и сворачивает на улицу Пеель, его ноги гудят, а волосы растрепались на пронизывающем апрельском ветру.  
  
Дело в том, что Майк привык полагаться на вкус Уилла. И теперь, когда купленные перед самым вылетом кассеты оказались не так плохи, а мрачный гранж стал открытием и настроением двух последних месяцев, он задумался, на что еще забивал и в чем еще готов двигаться дальше.  
  
Поэтому когда на город обрушивается ливень, Майк не удивлен, что решает спастись от дождя в магазине виниловых пластинок. Чему он удивлен, так это знакомому лицу, стоящему за прилавком.  
  
Майк не видел Стива с тех пор, как тот окончил школу, а заодно расстался с его сестрой и с их городом.  
  
— Нэнс... Майк? — говорит он, выглядя не менее потрясенным.  
  
И когда Стив улыбается, а Майк закатывает глаза на старый прикол, он думает, что Харрингтон не изменился совсем: не прибавил ни фунта веса, с его волос не убавилось ни пол унции лака, и в такой одежде Стив выглядит скорее ровесником Майка, чем Нэнс. Возможно, даже ровесником Холли.  
  
— Привет, капитан Кирк, — отвечает Майк, по-прежнему глядя на его ярко-желтый свитер под горло, а не на внушительный ассортимент винила и кассет в магазине.  
  
Ему не нравится то, как оборонительно звучат его слова, но он знает, что Нэнси и Джонатан виделись со Стивом на Рождество. Неизвестно, что могла сболтнуть Нэнс, и знает ли Стив о них с Уиллом вообще, но Майк не хочет рисковать, не хочет неудобных вопросов. В первую очередь, потому что не готов ответить ни на один из них даже себе.  
  
Стив, однако, лишь показательно смотрит на конверсы Майка, затем оглядывает его толстовку с эмблемой НАСА и наушники от Walkman в руке, словно хочет сказать, что Майк — задрот каких поискать.  
  
— Давно в Монреале? — вместо этого говорит он, обходит прилавок и прислоняется к нему спиной.  
  
— Прилетел с утра.  
  
— Вот как.  
  
На входе раздается оповещатель, и в то время как Стив наклоняется ближе, Майк весь подбирается и отскакивает в сторону — начиная имитировать бурную покупательскую активность и копошась за стойкой... с местными квебекскими группами.   
  
Напрасно.   
  
Парень во фланелевой рубашке обращает на них ровно ноль внимания и уверенно идет к разделу рок-музыки. У него темные круги под глазами, светлые волосы торчат в разные стороны, и он выглядит как типичный торчок, лавируя между рядами и быстро продвигаясь к кассе.  
  
Зрелище — Майк должен отметить — весьма занятное.  
  
— Джонатан, дружище, я думал, ты уже скупил все пластинки U2 и Джимми Хендрикса в нашем магазине, — хмыкает Стив, вновь вставая за кассу. — Но ты доказал, как сильно я ошибался.  
  
Джонатан, как назвал его Стив, молча протягивает ему несколько мятых купюр, отсчитывает доллар-центы и быстро скрывается за дверью, оставляя за собой хорошо различимый флер марихуаны.  
  
Майк морщится, и Стив, заметив его реакцию, пожимает плечами.  
  
— Наш местный Человек дождя. И у парня есть деньги. Кажется, я видел его в парочке реклам.  
  
— Ага, ясно, — скептически говорит Майк.  
  
Когда он смотрит вниз, то понимает, что теребит в руках виниловую пластинку, на которой красуется название альбома «Inflate to 45 RPM».   
  
И полбеды, что Майк понятия не имеет, кто, черт возьми, вообще такие The Planet Smashers, гораздо хуже — у него нет не только проигрывателя, но и мужества, чтобы в этом сознаться. Поэтому Майк стоически выдерживает ироничное замечание Стива «Интересный выбор!» и оплачивает самую бесполезную покупку в своей жизни.  
  
— Как насчет обсудить благополучие Нэнс в баре? Часов в восемь, — спрашивает Стив, когда Майк уже собирается отчаливать — не зная, что сказать, и нужно ли делать это в принципе. Их со Стивом сложно назвать приятелями, не то что друзьями. Они никогда не были близки.  
  
— Я не... — начинает Майк. Потому что вот он, инженер в аэрокосмической отрасли Майк Уилер, который не пил, даже когда расстался с Мужчиной Всей Своей Жизни.   
  
Но он ведь решил идти дальше, верно? И раз так вышло, что его выкинуло на кисельные берега, стоит ли брезговать алкогольными реками?  
  
— Ладно, — качая головой, наконец говорит Майк. — Где именно? А впрочем, лучше диктуй сразу по буквам — в этих французских названиях черт ногу сломит.  
  
Стив подмигивает:  
  
— К ним быстро привыкаешь.  
  
И когда Майк смотрит на него с подозрением, Стив поднимает руки, сдаваясь.   
  
— Окей. Чтобы постичь дзен, нужно прожить здесь два года.  
  
— Это больше похоже на правду.  
  
Стив проводит рукой по волосам и вновь смотрит на Майка, словно не может поверить, что он тут.   
  
«Чувство более чем взаимно», — соглашается он. И пялится в ответ.  
  
Стив отворачивается первым и пишет название бара и адрес прямо на чеке, а когда отдает его, их пальцы сталкиваются, и Майк ничего такого  _особенного_  не чувствует, но все же прикосновение отзывается этим странным покалыванием в груди.  
  
«Встречать знакомых в чужом городе, — думает Майк, — это одновременно везение и проклятие».   
  
  


**[2]**

  
Выйдя из магазина Майк чувствует себя не в своей тарелке без всяких к тому оснований и, желая отвлечься, заглядывает в букинистический напротив.   
  
Он не знает, что на него нашло, когда делает очередную бесполезную покупку за сегодня — иллюстрированную книгу в яркой обложке, — но в его случае сиюминутные порывы всегда кончаются одинаково. Катастрофой.  
  
Майк листает ее, заглянув в первое попавшееся кафе по дороге, — держа книгу о центре реабилитации для художников, находящихся в творческом кризисе, в одной руке и вилку с ростбифом — в другой. Поэтому, когда он снова выходит на улицу, его желудок полон, а голова забита чужими проблемами.  
  
Он надевает наушники, засовывает руки в карман толстовки и, прибавив шаг, идет в мотель. Лучше бы ему дойти живым и не умереть от холода, иначе будет некого винить в собственном скупердяйстве на такси.  
  
— Bonjour! Comment s’est passé votre premier jour à Montréal?**** — лепечет Паула, не успевает он войти в мотель.  
  
Майк выдавливает из себя улыбку, «Бонжур!» и «Aui» (просто на всякий случай) и принимает стратегическое решение поскорей скрыться в номере.  
  
Как только щелкает замок, он быстро стягивает с плеч мокрую куртку и снимает толстовку через голову, оставаясь в одних брюках. Собственная грубость — давно не предмет его моральных терзаний.   
  
Майк достает из кармана листок — сложенный вдвое, пустой чек из магазина.   
  
Стив что, издевается?  
  
С минуту он думает, что вернулся обратно в среднюю школу, во времена тычков и жестоких приколов, пока не дает себе мысленный подзатыльник, разворачивая листок еще раз и читая написанное:  
  


_Бар Upstairs Jazz Club  
8 вечера  
1254 Rue Mackay_

  
  
Интересно, если он примет душ и оденется поприличнее, будет ли это слишком по-гейски?  
  
Дело в том, что даже после их с Уиллом расставания, Майк не перестал сомневаться в своих мотивах и поступках.   
  
Ведет ли он себя так, потому что гей? Вел бы он себя иначе, не будь им? И если да, то стоит ли меняться? Стоит ли продолжать вести себя, как гей, когда он не в отношениях, не влюблен и мог бы притвориться нормальным?  
  
Нормальные парни же хотят выглядеть лучше, чем они есть, счастливее, чем они есть, беззаботнее, чем они есть, перед бывшим парнем старшей сестры?  
  
Майк вздыхает и закатывает глаза.  
  
Иллюстрация причины, по которой он так не любит неожиданности и сюрпризы, в двух словах.   
  
Времени до встречи остается всего ничего, на раздумья — еще меньше, и как бы Майку ни хотелось остановить мгновение, оно утекает безвозвратно. Как и сам Майк — плавно перетекая в душ.  
  
В конце концов, когда до выхода остается от силы пять минут, он чист, гладко выбрит и на нем минимум три слоя одежды: теплая куртка поверх шерстяного свитера, под который, в свою очередь, надета рубашка с воротничком.  
  
Уилл мог подтрунивать над его вкусом сколько угодно, но здесь и сейчас? В Монреале, где даже в середине апреля холоднее, чем в Сан-Франциско в январе? Шерстяной свитер — самая нужная вещь в любом гардеробе. И никто не сможет его разубедить.  
  
  


**[3]**

  
У Майка не то чтобы мурашки по коже, но он определенно заинтригован.  
  
Он давно не был в клубе. Или в баре. Или в джаз-баре. Его жизнь — не черно-белая полоса, даже не состояние «работа-дом».  
  
Последние пять месяцев его жизни — сплошная работа, переработки и редкие проблески отдыха. Вроде похода в кино на «Джуманджи» в декабре или Рождества с коробкой китайской еды на вынос.  
  
И если Майк думал, что расставание — та еще хрень, то расставание с другом детства — хрень полнейшая.   
  
Словно мало ему было иметь дело с разбитым сердцем, с тем, как в доме словно вырубили электричество и свет, как на экране его жизни пропала «картинка», пропал звук... Прибавьте к этому необходимость «делить» друзей и неловкость среди породнившихся — благодаря свадьбе Нэнси и Джонатана — Уилеров-Байерсов, и вы получите панораму его жизни.   
  
Потому что лишиться парня — плохо, лишиться парня  _и_  лучшего друга — хуже некуда, но лишиться поддержки Джойс и половины друзей в придачу? Майк переживал последствия их с Уиллом разрыва до сих пор.  
  
— Приехали.  
  
Такси тормозит возле бара, и у Майка буквально отвисает челюсть.   
  
Он смотрит на [вывеску](http://www.benracineband.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/upstairs-bar-jazz-facade-shaughnessy.jpg) и... Черт бы побрал Стива Харрингтона!   
  
Название «UPSTAIRS» перевернуто вверх тормашками. Майк бы не забыл те два года своей жизни, даже если бы захотел.   
  
Воспоминания об Изнанке по-прежнему иногда преследовали Уилла в кошмарах, и Майк всегда был рядом, чтобы его разбудить. Но Стив...   
  
Произошло столько всего, что Майк успел забыть: Стив Харрингтон тоже был там. Стив — часть истории,  _их_  истории.  
  
Громкие автомобильные гудки выводят Майка из оцепенения. Водитель, раздраженный его медлительностью, причитает:  
  
— Здесь нельзя долго стоять. Живой трафик, сэр.  
  
— Простите.  
  
Он расплачивается и пулей вылетает из машины.  
  
Стив уже ждет его — с сигаретой в руках и как всегда безупречной прической.  
  
— Название что надо, — тихо замечает Майк, кивая на витрину.  
  
— Заставляет задуматься, что все кончилось не так уж плохо, я прав? — отвечает Стив, и подтекст его слов серьезнее игривого тона; гораздо взрослее и глубже, чем Майку бы хотелось.  
  
Стив делает очередную затяжку, выдыхает дым в сторону и выкидывает окурок в урну.  
  
— После вас, ма... — он замолкает. — Майк.  
  
Когда они садятся за барную стойку, бармен подходит к ним и, улыбнувшись Майку, обращается к Стиву:   
  
— Представишь меня своему новому другу?  
  
По насмешке на словах «новый друг» Майк знает — Стив здесь постоянный клиент.   
  
Стив что-то ей говорит — полушепотом, на грани слышимости, — и она заливисто смеется в ответ, ставя перед ними две стопки.  
  
— Я Майк, — решает напомнить о своем присутствии Майк и протягивает руку.  
  
— Беверли, — смущенно говорит она и жмет ее. — Но все зовут меня Бев.   
  
Она красива, быстро подмечает Майк, и чем-то напоминает ему Макс. В лучшие дни.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Взаимно. — И когда ее зовет другой посетитель бара, Бев подмигивает Стиву и напоследок бросает: — А он душка.  
  
  


**[4]**

  
Бар Майку уже нравится.  
  
Помимо Бев, здесь есть живая музыка, хорошая выпивка, а рассказы Стива о переезде в Монреаль и о самых чудаковатых — вроде Джонатана — или известных — вроде Селин Дион — клиентах, когда-либо бывавших в магазине, то и дело вызывают у Майка улыбку.  
  
Стив, не отрываясь, смотрит на его губы, и Майк ловит себя на том же, находя черты его лица странно привлекательными в слабом освещении джаз-бара.   
  
Возможно, Майк и впрямь выпил лишнего.  
  
На его счету уже три шота, когда захмелевший мозг решает, что самое время выдать:  
  
— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду «мадам».  
  
И Стив то ли действительно не понимает, то ли делает вид, то ли просто идиот.  
  
— Я совершенно точно не имел мадам, — шутит Стив. — Ну, кроме одной, но это было давно, и я не стану обсуждать Нэнси с тобой.  
  
Майк хмурится и закатывает глаза.  
  
— Тогда, на входе в бар, — упрямо говорит он. — Ты хотел назвать меня мадам, но остановился на полуслове. Почему?  
  
— Майк.  
  
Ему кажется, или лицо Стива и впрямь стало чуточку ближе?  
  
— Почему?   
  
— Это неважно.  
  
— Почему? — повторяет он.  
  
— Джонатан рассказал. Про Уилла. И про тебя. И...  
  
Дальше Майк не слушает.   
  
Вся эта тема как спусковой механизм. Как бомба замедленного действия.  
  
— Майк? — зовет Стив, касаясь его руки.   
  
Майк одергивает ее, затем подзывает Бев и заказывает еще выпивки. Стив показывает два пальца и кивает, вроде как «Удвоить» и «Спасибо большое».  
  
Когда она подходит к ним, то улыбается и советует Майку не грустить.  
  
— Со Стивом, — говорит она, — лучше ебаться, чем миловаться.  
  
И когда Стив оскорбленно выкрикивает:  
  
— Эй!  
  
Майк борется с расцветающей на лице улыбкой, бурча:  
  
— Вовсе мы не милуемся.  
  
Бев подмигивает.  
  
— Но и не ебетесь.   
  
Смеясь, он признает ее правоту — подняв руки и искоса поглядывая на Стива. И непонятно, перешла ли Бев черту или такие шутки для них со Стивом в порядке вещей.  
  
Он трясет головой, и его волосы, взбунтовавшиеся из-за дождя, теперь еще сильней напоминают расправленные пружины — топорщатся в разные стороны, пушатся и лезут в глаза. Майк раздраженно сдувает их со лба.  
  
— Бев права, — замечает Стив и убирает непослушный завиток с его лица. — Тут одно из двух — другого не дано.  
  
Майк не знает, как на это реагировать, поэтому решает не реагировать совсем, но его плечи заметно расслабляются, и он чувствует себя свободнее, когда в притворстве больше нет нужды.  
  
Раз они здесь, решает Майк, значит, Стив не гомофоб. А раз Стив может сказать такое — значит, его слова не просто дань вежливости. Он и правда считает таких, как Майк и Уилл, такой же нормой, как Нэнси и Джонатана.  
  
И — вот так просто — их общение возвращается в привычную колею.  
  
Когда абсолютно нормально шептать на ухо, опаляя дыханием шею, то и дело касаться чужой руки, сталкиваться локтями и коленями.  
  
Когда абсолютно нормально раздевать Майка глазами.  
  
Даже алкоголь не мешает замечать  _этот_  взгляд. И он думает, когда же намеки Стива перерастут в действия.   
  
Майку надоело быть первым, но он лучше всех умеет ждать.  
  
Поэтому они заказывают еще по стопке, и еще, и Стив шутит о своем опыте с квебекским французским, и он действительно забавный, и остроумный, и... да — Майк готов признать, — Стив Харрингтон красив и определенно горяч.   
  
Проблема в том, что как только Майк разрешает себе такие мысли, все, о чем он может думать — как Стив говорит по-французски с его ртом.  
  
Даже если, несмотря на все знаки, ничего не происходит.  
  
Даже когда Стив говорит:  
  
— Классный прикид, — вторгаясь в личное пространство Майка, и, словно бы между прочим, проводит по его груди и плечам.   
  
Потому что стоит ему сделать то же самое, как Стив убирает руку и переводит тему — и флирта как не бывало.  
  
Тогда он считает примерно до одиннадцати, оглядывается по сторонам, а затем подается вперед и целует Стива.  
  
К черту все! У Майка никого не было почти полгода.  
  
Губы Стива мягкие, хотя и слегка обветренные. И он не отвечает на поцелуй.  
  
Опять он все испортил*****.   
  
Майк отстраняется, тянется за бумажником и платит за выпивку, не забыв оставить хорошие чаевые Бев. А затем встает, чтобы уйти.  
  
Стив хватает его за рукав.  
  
— Ты брат Нэнси.  
  
— А земля круглая.  
  
— Майк...  
  
— Ну что? Что, Стив? Я думал, мы играем в «назови очевидное». Как насчет ещё одного? Я гей. Прости, что полез, что не так все понял. Мне, наверно, уже хватит, раз я начинаю видеть то, чего...  
  
Хватка Стива становится жестче, и Майк недоуменно пялится на него в ответ.  
  
Вообще-то прямо сейчас Майк впервые осознает, что Стив старше, спортивнее, а значит, сильнее его.  
  
— Как насчет отпустить меня?  
  
— Как насчет заткнуться и заняться делом? — выплевывает Стив, и у Майка едва не останавливается сердце, когда Стив Харрингтон целует его, перехватывая инициативу так стремительно, что он мгновенно распахивает губы.  
  
И вот он — французский, в котором Майк действительно хорош.  
  
Бев присвистывает и кричит:   
  
— Снимите номер.  
  
А когда они, придерживая друг друга за талию, вываливаются на улицу, свежесть после только что прошедшего дождя бьет в нос, слегка приводя Майка в чувство.  
  
Он вдыхает полной грудью и с тоской говорит:  
  
— Кстати, НЛО не существует.  
  
И посмеивается.   
  
Стив заключает его лицо в ладони и целует — более страстно, агрессивно и собственнически, когда их никто не видит, а случайным прохожим плевать на устроенное возле бара гей-шоу.  
  
Прежде чем поцеловать Майка снова, он шепчет:   
  
— Бедный Малдер.  
  
— Ах... ха, — выдыхает Майк полусмешок-полустон.   
  
И у него большие планы на Стива, очень, но когда они с горем пополам забираются в такси, Майк мгновенно засыпает.   
  
По пути в квартиру ему кажется, что Стив гладит его по волосам. И Майк хочет возмутиться — секс или нет, он терпеть не может, когда трогают волосы, — но его не хватает даже на это.   
  
Дело в том, что он напился и жутко устал. И, да, спать Майку хочется больше.   
  
  


**[5]**

  
Разлепляет глаза Майк в два часа ночи — в 02:12, если судить по часам на прикроватной тумбе, — лежа на чужой кровати в чужой спальне, бережно укрытый пледом. Без куртки и обуви, даже без свитера. В футболке — разве Майк был не в рубашке? — трусах и в одном носке.  
  
Мучаясь от жажды и раскалывающейся головной боли, он присасывается к заботливо приготовленному кем-то — Стивом? — стакану с водой и думает: «Куда девается логика, когда она так нужна?»  
  
Майк уверен: наутро не останется ничего, кроме стыда. И жуткого похмелья.  
  
И с этой мыслью проваливается в сон.

 

  
  
Примечания:  
  
* Калтех или Калифорнийский институт технологий.  
  
** Сан-Франциско.  
  
*** Я не говорю по-французски ( _фр._ ).  
  
**** Добрый день! Как прошел ваш первый день в Монреале? ( _фр._ )  
  
***** Fucked Up Once Again — строчка и название одноименной песни группы Flipper.

 


End file.
